


Breaking Through

by jazwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, can't everyone just get along, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the episode, For the Girl Who Has Everything and diverges from canon. Supergirl is struggling to stop Non from destroying humanity while Cat makes her work-life at CatCo hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, DC Comics, CBS or any of their affiliates. This is just a bit of fanfiction and fun. No copyright infringement is meant. I am not making any money from this story.
> 
> I got rather miffed with the last episode and Cat's reaction toward Kara. I became even more miffed when I saw the previews for the next episode, Truth, Justice, and the American Way. This is a "rewrite" to "fix" what those silly writers did.

Water sluiced around Kara as she shot through the ocean swells, whitecaps breaking over her as she attempted to slow down her momentum. Groaning, she pulled up forcefully, her body battered and sore as she regained control and flew to land. Collapsing on the wet sand, Kara closed her eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for her heartbeats to slow down.

“Well, that sucked,” she muttered. Tapping on her earpiece to activate the Bluetooth, she heard nothing. No clicking, no dial tone, not even a crackle of static. “Great.” Heaving herself into a sitting position, Kara gingerly reached over to unzipper her boot and retrieved her phone. She sighed with relief when she saw that it still worked.

The susurration of waves grasping at the shore with greedy hands, grabbing the gravel and pulling loose pebbles and shells and sand back into the ocean’s maw, created a mesmerizing rhythm which calmed Kara’s heart and soothed her nerves. She listened to Nature’s song for a few minutes, just enough for her to gather her thoughts, before she hit speed dial.

“Kara, where are you? Are you okay?” she heard as soon as the called was answered.

“I’m okay, Alex. I’m not exactly sure where I am. On a beach somewhere. I got knocked around pretty good, but I got some licks in, too. Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll meet you back at the DEO.”

“Okay-y-y. Are you sure you don’t want to be picked up? We can track you through the phone. You sound different.”

“No. I can get there. See you soon.” Kara disconnected the call before Alex could say anything else. She knew she’d hear more than enough once they were face to face. Alex had warned her not to go after Non again. Too much had happened that day. The Black Mercy had tricked her into believing she was on Krypton with her parents, with Aunt Astra, with Kal-El. She felt foolish for believing it. She should have known better. The dream was one she had indulged in countless times, particularly during her first few years on Earth. But the last few weeks had proved so taxing, so painful, that she had willingly fallen under the ruse, and she had nearly died.

Alex had brought her back, had reminded her of who her family was now, who had been her family for the last decade.

The next crushing blow had come quickly. Aunt Astra had died in her arms. She would never be called Little One again, would never have the opportunity to convince her to help them, to abandon Non’s plans to destroy humanity. Kara could feel the tears gathering once again, and she angrily fought them, gritting her teeth as she slowly rose on shaky legs.

Rao, she felt like she’d just finished boxing ten rounds with a mountain—more specifically, as if she’d been thrown against one for ten rounds. Again and again and again. Some quality time in the sun was in the cards. She’d make sure to get up at dawn tomorrow morning. At least she didn’t have to work over the weekend.

That brought thoughts of the next horrendous part of her day: her misunderstanding with Cat. Hank had tried to cover for her while she’d been under the influence of the Black Mercy, that alien, parasitic, tentacled monstrosity which had attached itself to her torso and brain and manipulated her thoughts. Winn had fielded Cat’s demands that Kara get to work, threatening to fire her if she didn’t show up. Hank had agreed to Alex’s plan that he impersonate Kara, not realizing how hard her job was, how fierce Cat was, how broken Kara and Cat’s relationship was thanks to the aborted romance Kara had embarked on with Cat’s elder son, Adam.

Everything was a mess. Her life read like a cheap telenovela, and she didn’t know how to bridge the gap.

Not knowing the content of Hank’s conversations with Cat, Kara had returned to work, needing some sense of normalcy. She had been greatly disappointed. Cat had taken one look at her and kicked her out, telling her that she _still_ couldn’t stomach looking at her. And if her look of anger had been mixed with concern as her brown eyes had flitted over Kara’s form, it hadn’t mattered. She had pointed at the elevator, and Kara had not had the energy to calm Cat, to figure out why she was so upset with her, to defend herself or placate Cat or deal with any other challenge set before her. Not then. Not after the day she had experienced. Not after living through a day where she had thought she was with her family on her native planet, only to have her dream ripped away. Her family ripped away. Again. She couldn’t take anymore loss, and she had feared if she’d pushed, Cat might take her job away. So, she’d left without a word.

And when she’d arrived home, she had been so happy to see Winn, James, and Alex. So happy to relax and eat and laugh. So glad to not be alone. But Winn and James eventually had left and Alex had received the call that Non was spotted and Kara had flown off to confront him, ignoring Alex’s pleas that she remain.

Yes, she was done with this day. Done with the drama and the heartbreak and the pain.

Kara leapt into the air and flew east, soon recognizing where she was. Within seconds she swooped down to DEO headquarters, striding inside, head held high. She would not let anyone see how weary she felt. She would not let anyone see how heartbroken she was. She would tamp down those feelings until after her work was done.

***

Strutting off the elevator, sunglasses on, Cat accepted the coffee Kara offered and entered her office while spouting off several important tasks she needed her assistant to complete. Her assistant. The girl who’d singlehandedly brought her older son back into her life only to drive him away just days later. He said he’d keep in touch, but that didn’t mean anything. Her _assistant_ had broken his heart.

Chancing a peek at Kara, she noted how the IT hermit and Olsen rallied around her, talking to her and patting her shoulder. As if she needed support. A flash of worry impeded her internal ranting, but she pushed it back forcefully. No. _Kiera_ didn’t get concern from her. She didn’t deserve it. She wasn’t that innocent, bright-eyed, naïve girl she’d made everyone believe her to be. She was a heartbreaker. She was selfish. She was reckless. She was immature.

Cat honestly didn’t know why she hadn’t fired her last week. The nerve of her coming in three hours late, and then after blatantly disregarding her duties and getting Cat’s coffee wrong (and when was the last time _that_ had happened?) she’d had the audacity to ask for the rest of the day off. Only to come back that night in jeans, for Christ sake, as if nothing had happened, as if it were just another day.

But it hadn’t been. And nor was today.

“Keira!”

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

Obsequious now. Head tilted in question, ready to be useful. No sunny smile, though. And her eyes weren’t the clear crystal blue Cat was used to seeing behind those nerdy spectacles. Cloudy. Hmm. Maybe stormy was a better description. More gray than blue. Was that because of what had happened last week, or was it something else? Not that she cared. No, they had a purely professional relationship now. And if the last few days had been stilted and tiring, well, they were just getting used to the new dynamic. It needed to be this way. Clean. Impersonal. Unemotional.

Firming her resolve, Cat gave Kara enough to do to last the rest of the day. And then some. Again, no bright smile, no nodding of the head in the golden retriever-like way Cat was used to seeing. Hmm.

The rest of the day was blessedly quiet. Once in a while Cat would catch sight of Kara’s serious demeanor and slumped shoulders, but she chose to ignore it. To ignore her.

And so it continued into the next week. Cat treated her assistant like every other peon (even though Cat chafed at the truth that Kara was not just another peon), and Kara acted professional and adequate and proficient.

Cat should have been happy. After all, she knew that the bubble-gum, happy-go-lucky persona had all been an act, and now that Kara had dropped such an irritating (although uplifting) front, everyone else could see who Kara really was. Even her friends appeared worried. Not that Cat was. Not that she cared. (Because she didn’t, dammit!) That girl had hurt her son. (Had hurt her, not that she’d ever admit it.)

Day after day, Cat found herself studying her assistant. Found herself noticing the cloudy eyes and the slumped shoulders and the wan features and the sallow cheeks and the pallor—Christ, she looked like death warmed over. Like she wasn’t sleeping. Like she was in pain. (But Cat didn’t care. Couldn’t care. They had a professional relationship now.) As long as Kara did her job, that’s all that mattered. (But, no. That wasn’t all that mattered.)

She wanted to know. Her curiosity (not concern, never concern again for that girl, that fake girl) urged her to find out what was wrong. It wasn’t this thing between them (this weight, this ravine neither of them could cross) that was bothering her. But Cat had grown into her nickname, was viewed as one of the best investigative reporters in the world for a reason, and she didn’t understand why Kara hadn’t attempted to get back into her good graces. (And maybe that’s really what was upsetting Cat, although she wasn’t really upset. Just curious.)

 And where was she, anyway? As Cat glared at Kara’s empty desk, she noticed Witless glance at her and pick up the phone. No doubt to let her erstwhile assistant know that her absence had been noted. Cat would wait a few more minutes before demanding someone find Kara. And oh, would Kara pay if she had to be tracked down to do her job. Just another reason for Cat to be angry. And she was keeping track.

When Cat looked up once more after finishing a phone conversation, her eyes zoned in on Kara’s form. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy, limp pigtail, her face the picture of concentration as she typed away, a phone held against her ear by a raised shoulder. Her jaw looked discolored. Swollen. And why was she sitting that way?

“Cora!”

Rain pattered steadily against the windows, the room’s lighting offsetting Nature’s ashy cadaverousness. After several days of this relentless, frigid rain, Cat felt as if the sun’s warmth would never return, leeched away by circumstance and confusion and secrets and lies. It didn’t matter whose fault it was or if anyone was even at fault. This situation had become untenable, and Cat had no idea what to do. She was not used to feeling powerless, and that made her reactions even more vicious, more short-tempered, more volatile. Much to her unending regret. (Not that she had any reason to regret anything. She had done nothing wrong.)

Although she wanted to ask Kara whether she was all right, Cat said, “Tripping over your own two feet again, I see. Honestly Cora, it’s not as if you’re even wearing heels.” Sighing dramatically, Cat watched Kara flinch but squashed down any remorse. “Anyway, bring this to Todd.” She extended her arm with the editorial piece, the comments written in red taking up most of the white areas on the pages. She had not been impressed. “Tell him I expect a revised version no later than noon tomorrow. Chop, chop.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” With a nod Kara left the room, and Cat shivered as her eyes traced the water sliding over the balcony door, as if looking for a way in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this will be a bit longer than the four chapters I had originally planned. I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> ~Jazzy

Without looking around Kara hobbled to editorial. Her body ached from her latest run-in with Non. They were close to capturing him, but he’d managed to escape again. Every day they fought, every day they traded blows, and every day she dragged herself away, licking her wounds and pulling together her shredded pride. Her rage over her aunt’s senseless death was fading, replaced by despair and disillusionment. Cat used to ground her in some fundamental way when she’d needed it most. Somehow she’d always known when to give Kara a pep talk and what to say. But that was before everything went to shit and Cat decided not to waste her time.

Stopping by the restroom, Kara took a good look at herself in the mirror. Rao, she was a mess. Her jaw was bruised and swollen. Alex had wanted her to return to the DEO to use the sunbed, knowing it would accelerate Kara’s healing, but Kara knew she needed to get back to work. She’d go back to the DEO later tonight to debrief and heal.

Well, if Cat had any belief that Kara was Supergirl, her wounds would certainly swat away such silly thoughts. Supergirl was invincible. Supergirl didn’t bleed or bruise or break. Except she did when Non used specially modified weapons laced with kryptonite. Weapons that didn’t affect him thanks to kryptonite-shielding technology incorporated into his uniform. Weapons created solely to hurt Supergirl.

And the man was relentless in his pursuit of killing Supergirl, of removing any obstacles in his way to destroying humanity. Kara was just as determined to stop him, and if she had to give her life to save humanity, to save Alex and James and Winn and Cat, then she would without hesitation.

After one last look in the mirror, staring into her eyes as she firmed her aching jaw and straightened up her battered body, Kara made her way back to her desk to whittle away at the mountain of work Cat had assigned. Every so often she felt eyes on her, but Kara knew better than to allow hope to raise her spirits. Cat was probably deciding when to fire her, and then what would Kara do? How would she maintain her humanity when she was separated from her friends, from those she loved so much? Yes, she had Alex, and yes, she could keep in touch with Winn and James, but she would never see Cat, not unless she was saving her or granting an interview or flying by her balcony while she just happened to be standing on it. And how transparent would that be to the woman who relished getting to the bottom of every story? _Is there such a thing as casual flybys?_

Although not typical for her, Kara left at five on the dot, caught in the middle of the crowd of employees zooming toward the elevator, much like a car caught in the middle lane, unable to take the exit. She made her way to a side alley to change into her Supergirl garb before flying to the DEO. Once her eyes connected with Alex’s they walked silently to the sunbed. Kara climbed in, sighing with relief.

“Nighty-night, sis.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Several hours later, Kara woke up feeling rejuvenated. Lifting up the top of the sunbed, she slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the side. _Oh, yes. Much better._ Her jaw no longer ached, and her hip didn’t twinge when she stood up. Smiling with relief, Kara exited the room and found Alex and Hank staring at a projection of a large map of National City with red spots signifying all the places where they had fought Non and his soldiers.

“We need to find a way to anticipate where he’ll be so we can capture him. He has successfully ambushed us too many times,” Hank said.

Kara felt at fault for her inability to defeat Non. Guilty. Embarrassed. Weak. A hand on her forearm made her look into concerned eyes.

“This isn’t your fault, Kara. You may be as strong as he is, but he’s a trained warrior, one who has several other trained warriors helping him. You’re only one person,” Alex said. “The good news is that you have us. And we won’t give up.”

“Neither will I,” Kara said with grim determination.

“Then let’s talk about how we get them,” Hank said.

The rest of the night, they discussed the weapons they had, the places where past skirmishes had occurred, their best guesses on where they could set a trap, and how they could, once and for all, catch him. They had developed weapons that would disrupt the kryptonite-shielded uniforms. They just needed to find a way to get close enough to use them. As the sun rose, Kara flew back to her apartment for a shower and change of clothes. They had agreed to a plan, and in three days they would apprehend Non and his followers or be killed during the attempt.

Kara worried what would happen to those she loved if they failed, if she failed. She had to succeed. No other outcome was an option. She would not allow Non to destroy Earth, not her home. And it was her home. She would do anything to protect it.

Once she arrived at CatCo, Kara braced herself for Cat’s disapproving looks and cutting remarks, handing off the hot coffee with a quick glance into shrewd eyes. She stifled a sigh, waiting patiently as Cat gave her a list of assignments that would keep her hopping around the building for hours. No surprise there. Cat didn’t want to look at her. Still. She wondered whether Cat would ever forgive her for breaking up with Adam. She’d only done it to protect him. Not that she could explain to Cat her reasons without having to reveal why he needed protection.

With Maxwell Lord knowing her true identity and his threats against her family, she couldn’t take the chance that he’d exploit any connections she had with friends and loved ones. Even though he was imprisoned at the DEO, Kara knew better than to believe anyone was safe. For all they knew, he could have set up safeguards that would be triggered once he was missed for a certain amount of time.

Back at her desk, Kara placed a quick call to editorial to find out when Todd’s piece would be ready for her to pick up. “All right. I’ll see you in a bit,” Kara said before hanging up.

“How’re you feeling today?” Winn said by way of greeting.

Smiling at her friend, Kara answered, “As good as new.”

“Good. You look better. Maybe you’ll get a reprieve today.”

Kara wondered whether he meant from Non or Cat. Probably both. Glancing toward Cat’s office, she saw Cat glowering at them. “You’d better get going.”

“Yeah. Talk to you later.” With a pat on her shoulder, Winn returned to his desk, and Kara got to work.

Several hours later, a bag of food was dropped on her desk. Looking up, Kara smiled brightly at James and Lucy. “You two are the best!” Her mouth watered as she smelled the food, and she realized that the day had gotten away from her.

“You’ve been working too hard, Kara. Take a break,” James said.

“Oh, well, I still have so much to do,” Kara said as she looked around her desk. Sighing, she added, “Thank you so much. I don’t think I would have gotten a chance to grab something.”

“You know there are labor laws in effect. Even Cat has to grant you breaks. I can remind her if you’d like.”

“Oh, God, no, Lucy! That’d just make everything worse. She’s upset with me for breaking up with her son, Adam. I’m just hoping that after some time has passed, she’ll forgive me.”

“Then take some time to eat, at least,” James implored.

“I will. I promise.” She shot another smile at them, peeking over at Cat’s office. She was turned toward the balcony, phone in hand. _Good. I have a few a few minutes._ Not wanting to jinx herself, Kara pulled out the burger and fries, careful not to get anything on the paperwork strewn across her desk, and scarfed them down quickly. Finished within three minutes, Kara sighed and patted her tummy. She felt much better. Now if only she could go outside to feel the sun’s healing rays.

“Kiera!”

Throwing out the food wrappers, Kara made her way to Cat’s office, hoping for the best.

“There you are. Oh, you have some ketchup…” Cat said, disgust in her voice, as she flitted her fingers around.

Mortified, Kara pulled out a tissue from her pocket and wiped her face, pushing her glasses higher on her nose nervously. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“Anyway, I hired another assistant. Tomorrow you will begin training her.”

Kara felt pain knife through her. _Am I being fired?_

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” She waited to see whether Cat would provide her with any other information, eyes on the ground. Not hearing a dismissal or any movement, she hazarded a look. Caught in a blazing glare, Kara just managed not to back up.

“That’s all you have to say? Of course, Ms. Grant?” Cat asked, anger emphasizing each word.

“I, what else should I say? It’s not as if I have any input in your decisions.”

Obviously, that was the wrong answer, as Cat seemed to vibrate with anger. “My God! Don’t you have any feelings? Are you made of stone?”

Unable to hold back any longer, Kara said, “Am I made…you’re the one who declared we were to have a purely professional relationship! You were my mentor, and then you unilaterally took that away. You threw away our relationship just because I did something you didn’t like—”

“Don’t you pin this on me! You hurt Adam, and by extension, me. How can I trust you?”

“At least I don’t run away from my feelings or quit a relationship the first time a problem pops up.”

“Are you sure, Kiera? Because from where I stand, that’s exactly what happened with Adam,” Cat says with exasperation, throwing up her arms and turning away to stare out the window.

“I, I didn’t mean to hurt him or you. I told you that. Sometimes things don’t work out. But Adam and I were at the very beginning of a possible relationship. We were trying each other on for size, and it didn’t fit well. What we’ve built over the years while I’ve worked for you, though, I’ve relied on it. Trusted it. Trusted you. It’s hard to accept that you thought so little of it and me that you can turn away so easily.”

“Stop being so dramatic, Kiera.” Cat squeezed the bridge of her nose, her body the picture of tension.

“Right. Sorry.” She didn’t know why she was even trying at this point. Cat didn’t want anything to do with her, and Kara needed to accept that her silly feelings for her boss would never be returned. And that squeezing of her heart she felt every time she looked at the woman, well hopefully in time it would fade. The first step would be distancing herself from Cat. Backing away with any scraps of dignity she had left.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara said hesitantly. “I want to thank you for all you’ve done for me. You’ve helped me in ways you’ll never truly know.” Kara looked at the balcony, wanting to be out there in the sun, wanting to be away from this heaviness that had settled between them. She needed to get this sorted out, if only because she was worried that she might not have another opportunity. Things weren’t going well against Non and his followers. It was very possible she might not be able to defeat him.

Looking up, determined to get this out, Kara said, “Working for you has been an honor. I will never forget it. Or you. And I’m sorry that I disappointed you.” Blinking away tears, knowing they’d be viewed as a weakness, Kara stared into mahogany-hued eyes, trying to convey her earnestness.

Cat responded with an explosive sigh. “Are you giving an award acceptance speech? A death soliloquy? My God! I’m not firing you, Kara,” Cat said in a surprising gentle voice. “But it’s time for you to move on. It’s best for both of us. I’m moving you to a junior editor position a week from tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered. _I don’t want to leave you_ , she didn’t say. With difficulty, she connected her eyes with Cat’s and repeated, “Thank you.” And if her eyes were watering and her voice wavering, well, they both ignored it. Watching Cat turn away, Kara took that as her dismissal and fled the room, passing her desk and making her way to the restroom.

Taking some deep breaths to calm herself, Kara shook her head in disgust. Crying again. What kind of hero was she? It was time she grew up. Time she accepted that life wasn’t a fairytale. Time she acknowledged that her affections were unrequited and convoluted and inappropriate. And even if that weren’t true, she’d ruined any chance with Cat when she’d dated Adam. So, it was time to move on. Cat certainly thought so. The best Kara could do was accept her decision with some grace.

It was better this way. It was very possible that she may not live to next week. But if she did, she’d make sure Cat didn’t regret her decision to promote her instead of fire her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. It's a nice long chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> ~Jazzy

“Siobhan!” Cat bellowed, watching with amusement as her newest assistant skittered to a halt in front of her. (She called her by her name, knowing that it would irritate Kara.)

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Get Olsen in here with the photos on Supergirl and that little girl she saved last night. And I want coffee. Chop, chop.” She didn’t bother looking up. If she did she would see Kara’s sad, sad face, and it was distracting (and heart-breaking). Just a couple more days and Kara would be stationed on a different floor. Cat looked forward to it. (Not really. Her heart was breaking after making the decision to move Kara just to get a reaction out of her.) (Knowing that Kara was hurting was not as satisfying as she’d hoped.)

Cat rose from her desk and moved to the balcony, breathing in the sun as she leaned against the railing. It would be so much easier to forgive Kara if she were Supergirl. She’d been convinced of it before seeing them together in her office. With all the coincidences, the conspicuous absences, and the sudden breakup with Adam, it made perfect sense. (Until it didn’t.) But at least if it were true, Cat could guess that Kara wouldn’t want to place anyone who cared for her in danger.

She hadn’t seen Supergirl since that conversation in front of her where the superhero had shaken Kara’s hand and complimented her. _Is Supergirl avoiding me?_ Cat shook her head, annoyed, returning to her desk. As if Supergirl thought about her that much. No, she was busy fighting villains. Many of them, from the looks of it. Nearly every day.

Glancing over at Kara’s desk, Cat sighed. It was too late to stop the transfer. (Not really. She could do whatever she wanted. It was her company. But no. This was best.) Kara sat with her shoulders hunched and head hanging like a puppy beaten one too many times or a younger sister told she could no longer play with the big kids. Cat’s heart sank. She’d done this. (No, Kara had brought it on herself by lying, by showing her true colors.)

Cat refocused on her work, pushing aside her misgivings about hiring another assistant. Kara was going to have to deal with it. Hearing someone approach, Cat looked up, surprised to see Kara standing before her with a solemn look on her face.

“Well?” Cat drawled.

“Ms. Grant, may I speak with you? I’d like to discuss our professional relationship.”

“Don’t be absurd, Kiera. There’s nothing to discuss.”

“I know you’re upset with me—”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I do not _do_ upset. You see, Cara, such emotions reflect some level of caring, and that simply does not apply.”

“I see. So the last two years I’ve been your assistant meant, meant um, nothing to you? Your mentoring me, all the times we talked about, about our personal lives—”

Cat sighed loudly, interrupting Kara’s pathetic attempt to point out some stupid bond between them, a bond that had grown stronger over the last several months, scaring Cat more than she cared to admit. She rolled her eyes for added effect, unwilling to examine why hurting Kara was hurting herself. “Use your words, Carla,” she hissed. “I haven’t heard anything that might alter my decision to move you downstairs.”

“Right. Well, not to draw the obvious comparison, but even a cat knows when to stop playing with her food and to just eat the…the mouse,” a horrified expression crossing her face as she seemed to realize what she’d just said, an attractive flush crawling up her neck and invading her youthful cheeks.

Cat smiled cruelly. “Okayyyy. Is that what you want, Kiera? To be eaten? By me?”

Her smirk faltered when she saw a spike of fury enter Kara’s eyes, and she nearly missed her next words.

“Ms. Grant, I am not some toy for you to bat around. I deserve better.”

“I decide what you deserve, Kiera. Now, this conversation is over.” Cat looked down, gritting her teeth. If she wanted to salvage their relationship at some point in the future, this conversation needed to end (five minutes ago).

A mirthless laugh caught her attention. She looked up, incredulous, and barely avoided flinching at the anger and desolation glaring through those cloudy eyes, burning away all softness.

“Well, congratulations, Ms. Grant. You’ve succeeded.”

“What are you blathering on about?”

“You wanted to hurt me, and you have. And if that means nothing to you, perhaps my next words will: I quit.”

Cat smiled triumphantly. (And chose to ignore the crushing weight pressing on her heart.) She knew Kara couldn’t handle being persona non grata. She knew Kara wouldn’t fight to remain in her good graces. (And she continued to ignore as her heart withered away into a dried up husk.) Her smirk faltered as she watched Kara stride to the balcony door.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Cat said loudly as she rose from her desk, phone in hand, and followed her now ex-assistant. Her heart (against all odds still working) jumped into her throat as she watched Kara run toward the balcony wall, leaping on a chair with one foot, landing her other foot on the railing, and soaring head-first over the ledge.

“No!” Cat screeched as she ran to the wall.

(She didn’t just commit suicide. She wouldn’t throw her life away over a job, over Cat’s hard-headed, sadistic treatment toward the best assistant she’d ever had, the only person besides Carter she’d ever needed to know was okay each day.)

Glancing over the wall, she caught sight of Kara swooping up and away. Rocking back on her heels, Cat realized just a bit too late who she’d been maliciously torturing for so long. “Well, shit.” She stood still, staring in the direction Kara had flown.

Looking down at her hand, gripping her cell phone tightly, Cat figured she had nothing left to lose. She hit Kara’s number, breath held as she waited for her to answer. (She expected the call to be forwarded into voicemail. Kara had made it pretty clear she was done with her.)

Her eyebrows flew up when she heard the call answered. “Come back,” Cat said, ignoring the desperate edge of her voice. The jig was up. She cared, and she had driven Kara away. “Come back so we can talk. Really talk.”

After a pregnant pause, a world-weary voice, one she had not heard before, filled the line. “No, thank you.”

“Kara—”

“Oh, so now you know my name? I don’t have time to be your verbal punching bag right now. And you can forget about any exclusive interviews with Supergirl. If you want to kill Supergirl’s image, rip her apart, well, it can’t be any worse than what you’ve done to Kara. Goodbye, Ms. Grant.”

Cat fought back useless tears for several minutes as she stared at the sky. She had no idea what to do. She had counted on Kara not to give up. To fight back. To find a way to bridge the gap so they could move on.

Reentering her office, Cat flopped down in her desk chair. Olsen knocked on the doorframe, and Cat waved him inside. He handed her several photographs of Supergirl, and Cat studied each one, deciding which one to print. The pictures looked different, now that she knew her identity. ( _How do I fix this mess? Why did I do this?_ )

A gasp made Cat look up, her eyes traveling to where he stared at the bank of screens behind her. She twirled, her mouth dropping open as she took in the scene. Distantly, she heard more people enter her domain, no doubt drawn by the events unfolding before her.

Supergirl fought four opponents over the Pacific Ocean, all flying at her, punching, kicking, undermining her attempts to subdue one of them. One of her news helicopters flew close enough to record the events live, showing an ominous, black military-grade helicopter approaching quickly from the other direction. As Supergirl spun around and delivered a kick to one of her assailants, another attempted to grab her arms and pin them behind her back. She somersaulted, throwing the being over her head into another attacker. Both attackers began to shake, and Cat’s news crew’s cameras zoomed in on them as their uniforms changed colors. Little blue darts were attached to their torsos, and a moment later green darts hit them in their necks. They both dropped like boulders through the sky, hitting the water hard.

The livecam switched back to Supergirl, who was battling the remaining two opponents. One was obviously the leader of the group. Although she couldn’t hear what they were saying, it seemed that the leader was taunting Supergirl, her rage evident by her facial expressions. She kicked him hard in the chest, but he was able to catch her foot and swing her around, throwing her through the air. The camera zoomed into a close-up of the last attacker and caught a shot of him receiving a blue dart and a green dart in quick succession, causing him to fall toward the ocean. The battle remained between Supergirl and the leader, each hitting the other with vicious blows to the head and chest.

“No!” Winn shouted as they all watched in horror. The attacker had pulled out a long, green blade after throwing Supergirl through the air, and he flew at her with it extended.

The dagger sliced through Supergirl’s shoulder as she twisted away, her face reflecting an agonized scream that brought sympathy tears to Cat’s eyes.

Balling her hands into fists, Cat silently willed Supergirl to overcome this warrior who sought to kill her. “Come on, Supergirl,” she pleaded.

They continued fighting, Supergirl punching her attacker in the face with a strong right hook. The blade broke off, and Supergirl caught the hilt just as a blue dart hit the assailant, causing his body armor to short-circuit. Supergirl thrust the broken shaft of the blade into her attacker’s neck, wrapping him in a hug as she said something to him. Cat watched as he smiled maniacally and head-butted Supergirl’s injured shoulder, causing her to fall backward with a scream. A green dart hit the warrior, and he fell toward the ground, following the same path Supergirl had taken.

The camera shifted to follow them, and Cat was glad to see that Supergirl veered up, flying over the beachside neighborhood and commercial buildings in a steady climb, even as her last assailant hit the ground hard enough to create a crater. A reporter began to recap the events of the last few minutes as Cat turned toward those in her office.

She took in the worried looks of Lucy, Olsen, and the hobbit, feeling just as shaken. Before she could say anything, she heard a whooshing sound and turned toward her balcony, astounded to see Supergirl stumbling in. Cat reached out, nearly falling as Supergirl leaned against her heavily. She led the hero to a sofa, lowering her gently as the others in the room rushed over.

“Supergirl, are you all right?” Cat asked, her eyes flitting over the hero. Blood was streaming from the open wound, and an ominous green mixed with the red.

“James,” Supergirl said, her voice thready. “Call Alex. I can’t make it back. The blade broke off inside me. It’s kryptonite.”

Cat didn’t know what to do. Kara was dying before her. “What can I do?”

Supergirl surprised Cat by taking her hands and squeezing them. “Ms. Grant,” she said, infusing more warmth than she’d ever heard from her before. “I want to thank you for all you’ve done for me. You’ve helped me in ways you’ll never truly know. I’m sorry I left.”

Cat’s eyes widened as Kara repeated the exact same words she’d uttered just this morning. Her mouth dropped open, terror seizing her as she stared into those well-known blue eyes. (Cloudy now. More gray than blue.) Those eyes were filled with pain and conviction and determination and affection.

“I will never forget you. I’m sorry I disappointed you,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed just as a young woman and older man, both dressed in black fatigues, raced into her office.

“No! Kara!” Cat shouted, squeezing limp hands. “You can’t die. No! This isn’t the way this story goes. You can’t do this. You can’t leave. I’m sorry. Do you hear me, Kara? I’m sorry!” Cat shouted, tears blinding her, fighting as hands tried to pull her away. _She can’t die. She can’t leave me. We aren’t done. We have to work through everything. This can’t be it._ Her thoughts raced on as she held on to Kara’s hands, her head on top of them, kneeling before the sofa. She listened as people worked on Kara, listened to her heart beating furiously and her employees talking rapidly and the news reporting on the screens behind her, just taking deep breaths, wishing for a miracle.

“I’ve got it!”

Cat looked up, staring at the bloody green blade held tightly by surgical forceps. The young woman looked familiar. “Scully?” she questioned. And that man, “Mulder?” Looking back at the brunette, she watched her grin and roll her eyes.

“Not Scully. Danvers, Alex Danvers. I’m Kara’s sister. And that’s Hank Henshaw, not Mulder.”

“Ah, well, in that case, it’s nice to meet you. Will she be all right?” Cat asked.

“Yes, but we need to get her back to base so we can help her heal,” Alex said as she rose. “Hank, can you?” she asked while waving her hand over Kara.

He approached and lifted Kara’s limp form as if she were a baby.

“Wait! I want to go with you,” Cat said as she rose, swiping at her tears.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, but that’s not possible,” Henshaw said in a no-nonsense voice.

“I promise to call you once I’ve examined her more completely. I’ll keep you updated,” Alex said, her eyes conveying her sincerity.

“If I can’t go, can one of them?” Cat asked, pointing at the three amigos.

“Yes,” Alex answered, raising an eyebrow at them in question.

“I’ll go,” Witless volunteered. Olsen seemed to want to protest, but he remained silent. Cat nodded.

Walking over to Henshaw, Cat stared at Kara. Her hero. Her assistant. The originator of so many conflicting, complex feelings. The horror she’d felt watching Kara struck down and seeing her bleeding out on her sofa was threatening to overwhelm her. She wrapped her hand around Kara’s forearm for a moment, needing to touch her. Her eyes met Henshaw’s, and she murmured, “I won’t reveal her identity. Just help her.” When he nodded, she did the same, some type of understanding passing between them.

“Our team will clean up this mess,” Alex said. Cat nodded absently, her mind buzzing.

A moment later they were gone, and James and Lucy wandered out silently. Cat sank onto the edge of the recently vacated sofa, her mind blank, unable to process all that had occurred. She had quite a bit of thinking to do. Knowing for certain that Kara was Supergirl changed her perspective on so many interactions, so many puzzling reactions she’d witnessed.

And her feelings for both of them, the hero and the woman, she was having trouble reconciling them, merging them. Her anger at Kara for breaking off from Adam, if she were honest, she’d have to admit she’d overreacted. Why, though? She hadn’t wanted to examine her reasons. But now she had to. Kara had quit, clearly reflecting that she’d had enough. Cat had pushed her too far. And then she’d nearly died while fighting those warriors. Cat wrapped her arms across her stomach, feeling cold. It was time for her to be honest with herself so that she could be honest with Kara. Time to admit that she had strong feelings for the younger woman and had recognized an opportunity to channel them into a nurturing, maternal role by pushing Kara and Adam together. When that had not worked, Cat had become angry, not having any other excuses for her intense interest and care for Kara. It was time to decide what to do about these feelings. _Am I willing to risk myself? Ready to grovel? Ready to reveal how lost I’d be without Kara in my life?_

Returning to her desk, Cat sat down as her eyes focused on the red and green staining her sofa. Several governmental operatives took samples before removing the ugly marks. She shuddered, the horror of Supergirl’s near death too fresh in her mind to ignore. And the fact that she was Kara, the woman Cat had been vindictively tormenting for weeks now, made Cat feel wretched. She needed to make amends. She’d do whatever it took to gain Kara’s forgiveness, hoping that Kara would continue to prove just how much better a person she was (certainly unworldly in her strength of compassion and ability to forgive) by actually giving her another chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Awareness came slowly, like gentle waves flowing over a well-made sandcastle. Each wave eroded the masterpiece, created through hours of children’s play, until finally it broke apart, its form altered permanently. Kara felt each wave waking her just a little more as it streamed through her senses, pulling her from blissful nothingness. As time passed, her senses became a bit stronger, sifting through the cacophony of sounds and smells.

She smelled the fruitiness of hair products and the freshness of laundry detergents, the distinctness of leather, and the acridness of gun powder. Sweat, deodorant, the aromas of different foods—all pervaded her senses as she listened to what was occurring around her. Footsteps, discussions, sniffles, and computer typing. Running water and bodies shifting. Her own breathing as her body pushed air through her lungs. Her mind turned over the various stimuli, categorizing, labeling, and dismissing them, before she turned her mind to what she was feeling.

The structure of the sunbed beneath and around her, her body’s aches, her fingers twitching. And finally, as she regained consciousness fully, Kara fluttered her eyes open and took a deep, cleansing breath.

_I’m alive._

It was a surprise. She had felt her life-force ebbing away, each moment tiresome and painful. After Non and she had taken turns stabbing each other, she’d flown to CatCo to see Cat one last time, to emphasize her gratefulness for the times they’d shared. Cat had taught her so much, and she’d hated that their last few weeks had been filled with discord and discontent. But she had slipped into unconsciousness with her hands held by Cat. And Cat had seemed to care.

Turning her head, Kara noticed Winn asleep in an uncomfortable-looking chair. Hearing rushed steps, she looked toward the door with a small smile. That was Alex’s stride.

“Kara,” she said, her eyes filling with tears as she crossed the room and crouched. “How are you feeling?”

“Like death warmed over,” Kara kidded, her grin dropping at the stricken look Alex sported. “Too soon?”

Alex nodded, and Kara knew that normally she would have received a punch on her arm for the ill-timed joke.

“Sorry, sis. Can you help me sit up?”

Alex stood and pushed back the top of the sunbed before reaching forward to support Kara as she rose. Kara groaned, one hand pushing her up as she swung her feet forward. A dull pain emanated from her left shoulder, and as soon as she was sitting, she pulled aside the collar of her shirt to view the wound. She hissed as the muscles shifted, tugging on the partially healed gash and surrounding bruises.

“Let me see,” Alex said, bending forward. “Hmm. That actually looks a lot better. More time under the sunbed—”

Kara’s loud groan stopped Alex from completing her thought. “No, Alex. There’s no way I can stay under this any longer. Not right now.”

“All right, all right. We’ll revisit this later.”

“Kara?”

Winn rushed over, stopping suddenly and gently hugging her. Kara grinned. She was so glad that Winn was no longer avoiding her. She’d missed him while he’d grappled with the fact that she didn’t return his feelings. She loved him as a friend, her best friend, but her heart burned for someone else.

“Hi, Winn,” Kara said, smiling widely. “How long have you been here?” she asked, noticing his rumpled appearance and unshaven face.

“Well, it’s a little after eight in the morning, and you’ve been here since last night. He hasn’t left your side,” Alex said, shooting a fond look at Winn.

Kara nodded. “Alex, did we get them all?”

“We did.”

Although Alex didn’t elaborate, Kara knew that Non and his army were either dead or captured. And although Kara was not one to kill, she understood just how important it was to make sure Non and his men never again had the opportunity to destroy humanity.

“Good.” Kara rose slowly, appreciating Alex’s and Winn’s support as each took an arm. She felt weak as a kitten but not incapacitated. Speaking of… “I’m surprised Cat isn’t pounding on the door to find out what’s happening.”

“Ha. Believe me, she’d be here if we’d allowed it. She did ask me to update her, though. I spoke to her last night and a few hours ago.”

“You did?”  

“Yeah. She insisted on it before we took you here last night.”

“I’m surprised. We had a major fight yesterday. I tried to bridge the gap, but I got angry at her unwillingness to work through our problems. So, I told her off and quit.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “And I might have jumped off the balcony in front of her, scaring the shit out of her.”

“Kara! What were you thinking?” Alex asked, dismay clear in her voice.

“I wasn’t. I was frustrated and angry. She called me moments later and asked me to return so we could really talk, but I refused. Right after that, we spotted Non.” Kara shrugged and winced. She’d have to remember not to do that for a few days. “Anyway, she probably wants information on the battle, some kind of exclusive,” Kara groused, afraid to believe anything more.

Alex shook her head slowly. “No. You didn’t see what we saw. You’d passed out, and Cat was beside herself. She wouldn’t let go of you, and believe me, we tried to pull her away. She had her head on your hands, which she was holding by the way, and she was sobbing.”

“And she kept pleading for you not to die. Saying she was sorry,” Winn added. “I’ve worked for her for five years, and I’ve never seen her crack.”

Kara’s lips curled up at the thought. She felt giddy knowing that Cat cared for her, at least enough to cry for her. Her smile faded. She knew how she’d feel if she saw Cat dying before her. “I want to call her.”

“Okay.”

“Kara, is that such a good idea? I mean, she treated you horribly for weeks. She was transferring you out of her department. You quit because of the way she acted, and you’ve put up with a lot of crap over the years, so that’s saying something. How can you ignore all that?” Winn asked, one hand on Kara’s arm.

Tilting her head, Kara thought about what he was saying. She was still angry with Cat. If they were to work through their emotions, they had some heavy conversations ahead of them. But life and death situations tended to bring people’s true emotions to the surface, and Cat had wept for her, apologized to her, pleaded for her to stay. It amazed Kara.

“Winn, I’m not ignoring any of that. Cat and I have a lot to discuss, and I don’t know what will happen next or whether we’ll be able to salvage some type of relationship. The thing is, though, I care about her. And her actions yesterday indicated that she’s not as indifferent to me as she’d led me to believe. I have to try.”

Alex led them to where Kara’s uniform and phone were. The uniform was freshly-laundered, the tear created by the stabbing mended. She looked up in question.

“Not me,” Alex said, holding her hands up. She jerked her head toward Winn with a smirk.

“Thank you, Winn,” Kara said, smiling at him. He shrugged, face downturned.

“No problem.”

It was times like these that she wished she could reciprocate his feelings. He was such a good guy.

“Alex, when can we get out of here?”

“As soon as you’re ready.”

“Great. I want to take a shower, eat, and laugh. Winn, you want to call James and Lucy to see whether they’re able to meet us at my apartment?”

Winn’s bright smile caused Kara to smile just as brightly. He pulled out his phone and moved to the other side of the room. “Just let me call Cat, and then we can leave.”

“Are you going to invite her over?” Alex teased.

“Um, I’m not sure. I wasn’t lying when I said I’m still angry, and I’m not up for having any serious conversations today. Besides, she’d never come over with everyone else there.”

“I think she’ll surprise you,” Alex said softly before leaving the room.

Kara hoped Alex was right. Even though she needed time before they pushed through their problems, she really wanted to see Cat.

Connecting the call, Kara shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Cat to answer.

“Kara?” a well-known voice asked.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara breathed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better. Still a little sore. It will take a few days to heal completely.”

“You gave us quite a scare. Carter was very worried. He saw clips of the battle and was afraid you’d been mortally wounded.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe over the weekend I can fly by and say hello to him or something.”

“Mm. Maybe. It would make him feel better, I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Kara fell silent, wondering whether Cat needed reassurance, too.

“I’d feel better seeing you, too,” Cat said softly. “Today, preferably.”

“I, I don’t know that I’m up for talking about what’s been going on between us. Or why you’re angry. Or why I’m angry. I’m just…” Kara sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I’m really tired, Ms. Grant.”

“We don’t need to talk about any of that today. You must be exhausted, and I didn’t get much sleep last night. Aside from my work demands that stemmed from your defeating aliens bent on destroying humanity and after covering up the fact that you collapsed and nearly died in my office, I’ve had a distraught son to console and my own emotions to suppress. So, no heavy, life-changing talks today. I promise.”

Well, that cinched it. “I’ll be going home soon. Alex, Winn, James, and Lucy are going to meet me at my apartment. Um, I’m sure you’re busy, too busy to come by, so I’ll just contact you later to find out when might be a good time to see you and Carter.”

“Was there an invitation in there somewhere?” Cat teased, and Kara laughed breathlessly. She was right. Kara had talked herself out of asking Cat to join them, convinced she’d say no.

“Right. Sorry. Did you want to come by? I can text you the address. And you don’t have to stay long. Or at all. I’m sure you have better things to—”

“Yes, I’ll come by. I need to see you, Kara.”

Hearing those words, Kara’s heartbeat accelerated. When had Cat ever sounded more serious?

“Okay. Good. Um, I’ll see you soon then.”

“Soon.”

Once the call disconnected, Kara stared at her phone. _Did that just happen?_

“We should get going. They’re going to meet us at your place,” Winn said as he moved beside Kara.

Nodding, they found Alex and left the DEO. Alex drove them over, the radio filling the silence. Kara was still tired, and she really just wanted to surround herself with people she could trust. She was surprised to find that Cat was one of those people. Even with all the shit that had happened between them, Kara knew her secret identity was safe. And the fact that Cat wanted to see her comforted Kara just as much as spending time with those she loved most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I hope you continue to enjoy.
> 
> ~Jazzy

Driving over to Kara’s neighborhood proved a welcome distraction, and she even stopped at a bakery to retrieve several sweet treats. She had noticed how much Kara tended to eat. No doubt her alien metabolism kept her in shape, particularly with the amount of energy it must take to fly at such a rapid speed.

Knocking on the door, Cat took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew she had some work to do to repair their relationship. She had intended to do it, even before yesterday’s events. She had decided to let Kara get settled in her new position before approaching her. In truth, Cat missed their easy camaraderie, their ability to work effortlessly together. She wanted that back, and more.

Once the door opened, Cat observed Kara’s appearance. She looked tired, her eyes dull and skin sallow. In sweatpants and a tee shirt, Kara looked like a typical college kid. Cat was relieved to see a small smile stretch across her facial features as it registered who stood at her door. It wasn’t the typical sunny smile she used to see every day, but it was something.

“Ms. Grant, come in,” Kara said as she turned aside.

“Call me Cat,” she said as she entered the apartment, taking note of who else was visiting. Alex was in the kitchen while the three amigos were sprawled out in the living room, the two boys playing video games while Lucy watched. Their eyes tracked Cat as she followed Kara into the kitchen, but Cat chose to do nothing more than nod in their direction. Refocusing on Kara, Cat held out her first peace offering: a bouquet of sunflowers.

“Oh,” Kara said, her eyes widening as she gingerly took the flowers.

“They remind me of you,” Cat said, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying more. ( _Your sunny smiles, your bright eyes, your boundless enthusiasm. I miss them all so much. I miss you._ )

“Thank you, Cat,” Kara said with a soft voice, turning to remove a vase from an overhead cabinet. “Would you like some coffee?”

Cat hummed, a thrill shooting through her at hearing her name uttered by Kara. Alex placed a steaming mug in front of her on the kitchen island, and Cat nodded her thanks as she placed the box of pastries on the counter and sat on a stool. She took a sip, sighing as the hot beverage slid down her throat. She stared at Kara over the rim of her cup, watching her arrange the flowers and taking stock of her health, images of the young hero dying in her office intruding on her thoughts no matter how hard she attempted to banish them.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara claimed, eyes everywhere but where Cat needed them.

Cat shot a look toward Alex, eyebrows raised in question. A grimace and a shrug told her that Kara was glossing over the truth.

Placing the coffee down, Cat slid off the stool and rounded the counter so that she stood before Kara. She lifted Kara’s chin with two fingers. “Are you telling me the truth, Kara?”

Startled blue eyes connected with hers, and Cat realized how her words might be interpreted. Instead of backtracking, Cat waited for Kara to answer.

“Yes. Ms. Grant, I’m sorry. I should have told you—”

Cat waved her apologies away. “I believe I told you to call me Cat. And no. I understand now. It wouldn’t be much of a secret identity if you told me, and you didn’t trust me.”

A hand caught hers and squeezed it. “No, I do trust you. That’s why it was so hard to keep it from you.”

Cat didn’t believe her. (And that made her angry.) “You’re doing it again! Don’t lie to me by telling me what you think I want to hear! Don’t you understand how terrified I was yesterday? You nearly died on my sofa!” she cried out, ripping her hand away and hitting Kara’s arm with her fist. A moment later she looked around in confusion, realizing Kara had whisked them into a bedroom.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant. Cat. Really. I wanted to tell you so many times, but anyone who knows becomes a target for my enemies. I wanted to spare you that. And then I got so angry with you that I ended up revealing my identity just as some sort of stupid statement.”

“Yes, well, jumping off the balcony was a bit dramatic,” Cat agreed with a smirk. “I’m used to being a target, Kara. No one gets to my position without burning some bridges and making enemies,” Cat said, sniffing. “Are you really okay?” Cat murmured, seeking out Kara’s blue, blue eyes.

“I’m in some pain, but I’ll heal,” Kara said. She stepped back, crossing her arms across her chest.

Frowning, Cat knew now was the time to swallow her pride. “Kara, this whole thing with your work position and our interactions, well, I took it too far. The thing is,” Cat continued as she approached Kara, noting how she hunched her shoulders and backed up to the wall, “I didn’t want to examine why I was treating you that way. I just wanted to punish you.” Cat gazed into shadowed eyes. “I expected you to take it, and you did. I counted on that. I counted on being able to take out my vitriol on you and your remaining a steady, reassuring force within my life. And then you left me. And when I next saw you, you nearly died.”

“I could take whatever you dished out at me at work because it was work. But then you made it personal. You mocked my feelings. You refused to discuss why you had decided to throw away our relationship. And I knew it wasn’t just because of what happened with Adam.”

“You’re right. It wasn’t just due to that. But I wasn’t ready to admit my reasons, and I resented how you were forcing the issue.” Cat took another step forward, stepping into Kara’s space as she said, “With all that happened yesterday, I realized that I was a fool. And I can’t stand fools.” Cat was gratified to see Kara’s small smile. “So, it’s time we talk. I’m calling upon your heroic nature to keep an open mind.”

Cat watched emotions flow over Kara’s visage, her eyes reflecting her conflict. Heart in her throat, Cat maintained their stare, willing Kara to agree.

“Okay. Of course. I, we can talk. I miss what we had. I miss our time together,” Kara said.

Smiling, Cat felt something settle within her. Kara really was too good. But that worked to Cat’s benefit. Slowly, Cat extended her hand and placed it over the area where Kara had been sliced. “Sore?” she asked. At Kara’s nod, Cat tilted her head. She felt an undeniable need to see it herself. “May I see?”

A slower nod preceded Kara carefully removing her shirt. She stood in her bra while Cat stared at the ugly bruising across her shoulder and collarbone. The wound was partially open and surrounded by discolored skin. “Oh, Kara,” Cat cried out, tears forming as her fingers flitted over the area. A warm hand caught hers and gently placed it over the injury.

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Kara said.

Cat placed her ear against Kara’s chest as their fingers tangled together, remaining over the wound. Cat allowed the tears to flow as she listened to Kara’s heartbeat. The steady thrums reassured her. As fingers ran through her hair, Cat felt the knot in her chest loosen. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry. I was petty and cruel. I didn’t understand why I was reacting that way, and it made me angrier. I took it all out on you, and that was wrong.” She lifted her head, gazing into eyes that had lightened to a pure sky blue. “Will you forgive me?”

“Yes,” Kara answered without hesitation, her face breaking into that sunny smile Cat had missed so much. She found herself smiling, too. Kara’s eyes darkened as her smile faded, and Cat realized that they were still holding hands over Kara’s wound. That Kara had no shirt on. That Kara’s respiration had picked up, each breath escaping through slightly parted lips. (Lips she wanted to kiss. Needed to kiss.) Her eyes flicked to those lips, watching as Kara’s tongue darted out to lick them. Cat sucked her lower lip into her mouth, pleased to find that Kara’s eyes were glued to her every movement. When she heard a small whimper, Cat decided to take a chance.

It was her unwillingness to confront her feelings that had gotten her into this mess. After nearly losing her hero, Cat knew she needed to be the brave one.

Cat reached up and hooked her hand around Kara’s neck, pulling her down as she tilted her face up, catching Kara’s gasp of surprise with her mouth. Eyes fluttered closed, and Cat moaned. Last night, she had admitted to herself that Kara meant more to her than a mere employee or even a protégé. This woman had gotten under her skin. Become an important part of her life without her quite noticing. And as she’d ruminated on all their past interactions, she’d recognized the signs that her affections weren’t unrequited. ( _I’ve been such a fool._ )

Moving her lips slowly, Cat reveled in the light friction of their mouths fitting together so perfectly. She felt Kara pull her closer, their bodies brushing together as Cat opened her mouth slightly. She breathed in Kara’s intoxicating taste as she pressed their lips together more firmly. Cat allowed her tongue to taste the inside of Kara’s mouth, slowly dragging it over her succulent lower lip. Groaning as a bolt of arousal shot through her, Cat threaded her fingers through golden locks as their tongues rubbed together slowly, so slowly, in greeting. She could feel herself trembling, knees weakening as Kara’s erect nipples rubbed against Cat’s thin silk blouse.

 _I want her. I want to love this magnificent woman right now. This second._ ( _But I can’t. Not now. Not yet._ )

Taking another moment to taste Kara before reluctantly pulling away, Cat rested her ear on Kara’s chest again, closing her eyes as she reminded herself that she wanted to build something with Kara. That would take time and conversation and honesty and patience. ( _But I want her. I nearly lost her. I need her to know how I feel._ ) Maybe she wouldn’t have to wait too long. ( _Please don’t make me wait too long._ ) She listened to Kara’s thundering heart and took solace knowing that she had made Kara’s heart thunder.

She felt a kiss on the crown of her head and smiled.

“We should probably get out there,” Kara said.

“Mmhmm,” Cat acquiesced, pulling back enough to search those mesmerizing eyes. “I want to explore these feelings, Kara. I want to spend time with you. Do you want that, too?”

“I do. I’ve wanted that for a long time,” Kara said, her smiling lighting up her face. And her eyes. (Not gray. Not cloudy.)

Cat smiled so widely her cheeks ached. “Good.” She stepped back, watching as Kara donned the tee shirt. She followed Kara out of the bedroom, returning to the kitchen area. Kara’s eyes lit up as she spotted the bakery box.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Cat said.

“Good thought,” Kara said, promptly opening the bakery box, oohing and aahing over the pastry Cat had purchased. Soon everyone was crowded around it, throwing out quick hellos and thank yous to Cat before bickering over who got what. Cat smirked. She could get used to this. As juvenile as they were acting, it was heartwarming and comfortable. She appreciated that they were joking around even with her intrusion into what was obviously their close-knit group.

When her phone beeped, Cat saw Carter had texted her. He was over his father house, but he would be back tomorrow afternoon. Cat had promised to update him on Supergirl’s health. She texted him, wanting to reassure him that Supergirl was on the mend. Once she finished, she looked up to see Kara smiling softly at her. “Carter,” Cat said by way of explanation.

“We’re going to play board games. Will you join us?” Kara asked, her eyes full of hope.

How could Cat say no? She nodded, smirking at the surprised looks on the others’ faces. Kara, Cat, and Alex formed one team. They played several games as the afternoon passed. The last game was heated, and it was only Cat’s last clue that enabled Kara to answer correctly and win the game. Jumping up, Kara pulled Cat into a tight hug as she shouted out gleefully, “We did it!”

“Of course we did,” Cat preened. Kara seemed to realized what she’d done and awkwardly pulled away, stepping back as she patted Cat’s arm woodenly and grimaced. After a full silence Alex guffawed, and the rest, no longer able to contain their mirth, joined in the laughter. Cat smirked, loving how adorable Kara looked, cheeks flushing as she shuffled her feet.

“Well, as fun as this has been, I do need to go,” Cat said.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Kara said, waiting a moment while Cat said goodbye to everyone.

“Are you free tomorrow night? We can talk more then,” Cat asked softly as they neared the door. She stopped before it and cocked her hip, placing her hand on it as she waited for Kara to answer. She wasn’t looking forward to baring her soul, to explaining herself more, to allowing herself to be vulnerable. She had spent her life building walls and keeping her personal life separated from her professional life.

Until Kara had entered her office and found a way to push through those walls as if they were made of tissue. ( _Well, it’s not as if she is unaware of my feelings now, anyway._ )

“Yes,” Kara said.

“Join me and Carter at the beach house for dinner? Say, six?” Cat asked, a slight smile crawling over her face as she watched Kara fidget.

“I’d love to. Can I bring anything?” Kara said, eyes shining.

“Just yourself. Kara. That’s all I need,” Cat said, internally wincing at how corny she sounded. (But it was the truth. She needed her.)

“Okay,” Kara agreed, smiling in that special way she had.

Before she could change her mind, Cat framed Kara’s beautiful face with her hands and pulled her into a kiss. This one was quick and hard, enough to convey how much she felt without having to attach words just yet. ( _Words like I nearly lost you, I can’t lose you again, I need you, I want you, and maybe, maybe I love you._ ) “See you tomorrow,” she whispered, slipping out the door before Kara could react.

( _Tomorrow. Tomorrow. I’ll hold her in my arms tomorrow._ )


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fallen" never occurred in my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It is extra long. Feel free to let me know.

After the door closed, Kara sighed. She could feel the silence behind her, knew everyone had seen the goodbye kiss. Now they knew her feelings for Cat. She turned around, jutting her chin out and firming her resolve, eyes meeting each person with a challenge in hers.

“Sooo,” Winn drawled. “That’s new.”

Leave it to Winn to use sarcasm to cut through the tension. Chuckling, Kara nodded. “I suppose. I mean, I’ve wanted, um, I’ve been attracted to her for a while, but I never imagined she might return my feelings.” She shrugged, rejoining them in the living room and plopping on the couch.

“Well, it’s not so surprising considering how she reacted last night. It was clear that she has strong feelings for you,” Lucy said.

“Are you sure you can trust her?” James asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kara said. And she was. Cat cared about her. Her eyes, her actions, her kisses had all reassured Kara. “She’s always been so careful with her feelings. I have to believe that she’s sincere.”

“I believe her,” Alex agreed.

Surprised, Kara raised her eyebrows as she looked over at her sister.

“She told Hank straight out that she’d keep your secret, sis. And her reaction last night, you can’t fake that. She was beside herself. Demanding you not die.”

“And apologizing. When have you ever heard her do that?” Winn added.

Kara noticed James’ frown but chose not to ask him about it. At one point she would have been thrilled by his concern. He was a great guy, and Kara was not embarrassed to admit that she used to have a crush on him. Once she’d met Lucy, however, those feelings had subsided. She honestly liked the woman, and she wanted them both to be happy. Her fascination for Cat had intensified, morphing into respect, affection, and now so much more. When she looked into Cat’s eyes, she saw possibilities. And now that she didn’t need to hide any part of herself from Cat, she felt free to explore these feelings.

“Well, we’re going to spend some time together, and we’ll see what happens.” Kara looked around. “And I want to thank you guys for being here for me. For being such great friends. You’re my family, and I love you.” She smiled broadly as they all replied with similar words, basking in their love. She really was lucky.

After ordering pizza, they watched a movie before calling it a day. Once everyone left, Kara trudged around the apartment, straightening up. They had already disposed of the trash, so it didn’t take long. She could feel her body’s aches, the consequence of the kryptonite flakes still in her bloodstream, and she decided to go to bed. Alex was certain her body would excrete them over the next few days. Just to be sure, Kara was going by the DEO tomorrow, where Alex would run some tests. Kara intended to take a nap in the sunbed, too, if the forecast for rain proved true.

Kara was happy to find that sleep claimed her easily. She woke up refreshed, feeling stronger and well-rested. Stretching, she puttered into the kitchen, checking her phone after pouring herself some orange juice. Seeing a text from Cat, she opened it.

_I hope you slept well. I dreamt of you and woke up smiling. I’m looking forward to tonight._

The sun streamed through the apartment, filling it with a warmth Kara felt in her bones. Or perhaps it was Cat’s message. With a smile on her face, Kara typed in

_I slept more peacefully than I can ever remember. I love when you smile. I can’t wait to see you._

Kara sent the message, humming. A few minutes later she heard a ping and checked her phone.

_I feel the same. How are you feeling?_

Kara replied, _Better. Stronger. I’m going to get checked out in a little bit._

Cat’s next message caused Kara to pause. _People think Supergirl is dead or mortally wounded. Check the news. Perhaps you should do something heroic (but not too dangerous) today to reassure National City?_

Turning on the television, Kara saw for herself how several news stations were speculating on her status. Videos of her last battle with Non played on a loop, ending with both of them falling toward the earth before she flew off. Kara called Alex.

“Alex, the news stations are reporting that I’m dead or close to it. I’m going to fly around and save a few kittens before I come in to the DEO.”

“Be careful, Kara. I don’t want you to overdo it.”

“I promise. I’ll see you in a little while.”

They rang off, and Kara sent another text to Cat.

_Thanks for the information. I’ll do a few passes around the city so that others will see me. Any particular areas that need help?_

Kara smiled. She was giving Cat the opportunity to have her news crew capture her on film while she helped those in need. It was a small act, but she knew Cat would appreciate it.

Feeling her face heat up as she read Cat’s next text, Kara blinked rapidly and reread it.

_As a matter of fact, I can think of some particular areas which very much need your help, but that will have to wait until after Carter goes to bed tonight._

Before she chickened out, Kara typed, _Please tell me Carter goes to bed by seven. ;)_

She hit send and shoved some leftover pizza in her mouth so that she wouldn’t fidget. When she heard the next message come in, Kara breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly before daring to look.

_If he does, so won’t we._

Kara’s mouth fell open. Cat was so damn direct. She loved it, but she had no idea how to answer. She couldn’t just remain silent. She had to make sure Cat knew she wanted the same thing.

Another message arrived, and Kara frowned as she read it.

_I’m sorry. That was a bit over the top. I don’t want you to feel pressured. See you tonight._

Shaking her head at herself for taking too long to respond, Kara texted, _Please don’t apologize. I can’t wait to see you tonight. I don’t feel pressured in any way. I feel excited, giddy really. I was thinking that I can fly over a bit earlier than six to see Carter. Is that okay?_

Kara shifted on her feet, waiting for an answer.

_He’d love that. Thank you, Supergirl._

_My pleasure. Please enjoy your day. I’ll see you soon. xo_

Finishing up her food, Kara took a quick shower and donned her newly repaired Supergirl suit. Picking up her phone she read Cat’s latest text.

_Be careful, and if you happen to fly near the waterfront, you may see our news crew covering an event at the marina._

Kara headed out and found flying to be easier than the day before. Although her shoulder and chest still hurt, she had noticed in the shower that the bruising had faded considerably, and the laceration was nearly closed.

After making sure to find CatCo’s cameras and zooming in, hanging in the air so that they could take numerous photographs and film her, she helped secure a boat that had floated away from its moorings and aided the police with apprehending some petty criminals around town. By the time she arrived at the DEO, it was pouring out, and Kara felt wet, tired, and hungry. Without a word, Alex handed her a plate of food. They ate in companionable silence, and once finished, Alex led her to an examination room to check her out.

“Well, the good news is that you’re healing rapidly, and most of the kryptonite is gone. Some time in the sunbed will help, and we can check again tomorrow on the flakes.”

“Okay,” Kara agreed as she climbed in the sunbed. “Wake me up in three hours.”

“Will do. Nighty-night, sis.”

“It’s afternoon, Alex,” Kara teased as she closed her eyes. The sound of her sister’s chuckle followed her into slumber.

When she was roused from her sleep, Kara felt wonderful. Pulling her shirt collar to the side, she noticed with pleasure that most of the bruising was gone, and only a small line reflected where she’d been stabbed. Another day and she’d be entirely healed.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Great,” Kara said as she swung her legs around.

“Ready for your big date?”

“Um, well, I don’t know. I hope so. I mean, we’ve known each other for years, and I’ve been in love with her for so long,” Kara said, stopping when she saw the shocked expression on Alex’s face.

“You’re in love with her?”

“Yes. I just never expected her to be interested in me. She’s Cat Grant, for Rao’s sake!”

“And you’re Kara Danvers. Don’t sell yourself short, little sister,” Alex said as she squeezed Kara’s shoulder. “Besides, I saw her. She cares about you. So, don’t worry. Enjoy yourself. And I’ll expect a detailed report of the sex, because I know that’ll be happening tonight. That woman has every intention of making you hers. Make sure you return the favor.”

“Well, considering I’ve never done either, this ought to be interesting,” Kara muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What? You’ve never had sex?”

“Um, no. I’ve fooled around, but I never trusted anyone enough. Or felt strongly enough about anyone.”

“Oh, sis. It’s gonna be fine. She wants to love you. So, let her. Just try not to break her,” Alex joked, pulling Kara into a hug.

Although embarrassed, Kara conceded that her sister was right. She knew how Cat felt, had felt it in Cat’s goodbye kiss, in the texts they’d swapped today. They had so much to consider, but at the end of the day, it remained true that they wanted the same thing: to be together.

After hugging her sister one more time and waving to Hank, Kara flew to Cat’s beach house. Peering through the balcony doors, she saw Carter and Cat sitting on a burgundy leather sofa in what must be their living room. She could hear them conversing softly about a school project Carter was working on, and Kara smiled as she listened to Cat ask questions about it. Standing tall, Kara tapped lightly on the sliding-glass door, watching as both looked over and spotted her. Carter’s face split with the force of his smile, and she grinned as he ran to open the door.

“Supergirl! You’re okay,” Carter exclaimed, throwing himself into her arms and squeezing her tightly.

“I am,” Kara said, returning the hug while looking over his head at Cat. The look in her eyes made Kara’s heart beat faster. She couldn’t quite interpret it, but she knew it was good. Feeling Carter loosen his grip, Kara stepped back and smiled. “I heard you were worried about me. I’m sorry about that.”

“I saw you fall. I know you flew away, but you looked hurt, and then no one knew what had happened to you,” Carter said.

“I was hurt, but I’m much better now. I just needed to rest and allow my body to heal,” Kara said.

“See, Carter. I told you Supergirl was okay,” Cat said as she joined them near the balcony doors. “Hello, Supergirl,” she added with a small smile.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara answered with a deferential nod. “I hope you don’t mind my coming by unannounced. I happened to be in the area, and I wanted to reassure Carter.”

“Not at all. You are always welcome here, Supergirl. As a matter of fact, you remember my assistant don’t you? Kiera? She’ll be by soon for dinner if you care to join us.” Cat’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Yes, I remember Kara,” she answered politely, emphasizing the correct name. “Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn’t want to intrude. She seems like a really sweet person.”

“Hmm. Yes,” Cat agreed. “Perhaps another time then.”

With a nod, Kara smiled at Carter and said, “I have to go. Enjoy your evening.” She smirked at Cat and squeezed Carter’s shoulder before striding out onto the balcony.

Bending her knees slightly to push off the ground, Kara nearly stumbled as she heard Cat whisper, “Oh, I plan on it.” Shooting a look over her shoulder, she caught Cat’s smirk. Shaking her head, Kara shot into the sky and circled around the neighborhood to calm herself before landing nearby and changing out of her costume. She pulled her hair back and donned her glasses, taking a few deep breaths before approaching Cat’s front door. She was practically jumping out of her skin as she rang the bell. The door opened, and a ball of energy ran into her, hugging her tightly.

Laughing, she hugged Carter back. “Hey, Carter. It’s great to see you.”

“Hi, Kara! Come on in!” He took her hand practically dragged her through the door. Once inside, Kara watched Cat approach them, wondering what to do. “You just missed Supergirl. She’s so cool,” Carter burbled, and Kara grinned at his enthusiasm.

“Carter, why don’t you finish setting the table? Dinner’s nearly ready. You can tell her all about Supergirl’s visit once we sit down to eat.”

“Okay, Mom.”

As soon as he left the hallway, Cat pulled Kara into her arms, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Fingers sifted through Kara’s hair, distracting her in the best possible way. Kara moaned softly, loving the way Cat sucked on her lower lip.

“Hello,” Cat drawled once they parted.

“Hi,” Kara said with a bright smile. She leaned in, stealing another kiss, and she savored the feeling of soft lips responding to hers.

“How was your day?” Cat asked while gliding her hand down Kara’s arm and intertwining their fingers.

“Good. Nothing too strenuous,” Kara answered a bit breathlessly. “You?”

“Carter and I spent the day together. I’m glad you took it easy. Even superheroes deserve some time off for good behavior,” Cat teased as she led them into the kitchen.

Kara looked around the kitchen furtively, not wanting to reveal how interested in and, all right, fascinated by the fact that she was in Cat’s home. She knew that she gave off the dork vibe quite often, and although part of that was exaggerated to distance herself from her Supergirl persona, she really did feel like she was walking into a brand new world, one that was impressive and intimidating and irresistible and inviting.

Kara was not surprised to find that Cat’s kitchen was airy and bright with chrome and tile and marble and oak. Although the style reminded her in many ways of the office, it was more personable and intimate. Instead of cold glass doors and neutral colors, the kitchen contained state-of-the-art appliances and dishware that exploded with color through the glass cabinets that lodged them. Several pieces of Carter’s schoolwork were showcased proudly on the refrigerator, held by magnets that made Kara itch to examine them. Round glass pebbles with various designs, they made Kara wonder whether the magnets were handmade.

Turning her head, Kara watched Carter line up the cutlery, cloth napkins, and plates meticulously, his face the picture of concentration. She grinned, noticing he wore a Supergirl tee shirt. Feeling eyes on her, Kara glanced at Cat, her focus sharpening when she saw the soft eyes and gentle smile gracing Cat’s face. She was beautiful. And in that moment, Kara knew that any reservations she had about entering into a relationship with the woman would not deter her. Yes, she was difficult and demanding and formidable and fierce, but she was also principled and passionate.

As far as Kara was concerned, they needn’t hash out their recent dissension. What Cat had mentioned yesterday illuminated her mindset, her struggle to come to terms with her feelings, her unwillingness to accept them, her desire to push Kara away. Yet, here they were having dinner together, and Kara was determined to reassure Cat that she had nothing to fear.  

Smiling brightly, Kara said, “Can I help with anything?”

“No. Have a seat. What would you like to drink? Water, juice, wine?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Kara answered as she sat down at the table, smiling as Carter slid into a seat next to her. It didn’t take long for Kara lose herself in conversation with Carter, and if she often peeked over at Cat only to find hazel eyes focused on her, well, that just made the night even better.

After dinner, they relocated to the living room, enjoying the lit fireplace as they played board games. Once Cat left the living room to tuck Carter into bed, Kara felt her nerves get the better of her. With no buffer, Kara knew they would be having that talk, and she feared Cat may have changed her mind. Now that the danger had passed, it was possible that Cat might not want to explore her feelings.

A hand on her shoulder turned her away from her melancholic thoughts. “What’s going on in that alien brain of yours?” Cat whispered, her breath caressing the back of Kara’s neck as she bent over the back of the sofa.

Shaking her head, Kara replied, “I’m nervous. Afraid. I, I’m still the same awkward assistant you’ve known for two years, the same girl you couldn’t be bothered to talk to after our falling out over my poor decision to date Adam. And now that the dust has settled, I’m afraid you might regret everything. Or maybe realize that you don’t want to explore these feelings. Or that you don’t have these feelings.”

Kara sat, head bowed, hands twisting in her lap. Silence settled over her, although it was filled with so much.

Cat’s accelerated heartbeats, soft footfalls rounding the sofa, the shifting of Cat’s clothing while she moved.

Fear, hope, love.

A soft hand lifting her chin preceded soft lips covering Kara’s parted ones. She emitted a startled squeak before sinking into the kiss, sighing when she felt Cat smile against her lips. This was a different kiss than what they had shared when she had arrived for dinner—slow, tender—so full of promise that Kara felt tears gather behind her eyelids. She squeezed her eyes tighter, pushing back her fears, listening to the message delivered by such a reverent kiss.

When the kiss ended, Kara kept her eyes closed, just listening to their breathing. She felt moist air against her cheek, against her ear.

“Kara,” Cat breathed softly, her lips brushing against Kara’s earlobe. She shivered, waiting for Cat’s next words. “I handled my feelings poorly, and I treated you horribly. Being the business woman I am, once I choose a course, I continue on it to the bitter end, even when it leads me toward a cliff. It’s how I got to where I am. Usually I can trust my instincts, but with you…” Cat sighed, and Kara opened her eyes to look into an unusually vulnerable expression. “I refused to change course when I should have. And your dating Adam was as much my fault as yours. God, I even pushed you to kiss him!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up as she grimaced.

“I’m sorry, Cat. Truly. I should have tried harder to reach you. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. Quitting was a stupid thing to do.”

“Kara, I made some bad choices while attempting to deal with my feelings for you, not the least of which was misinterpreting them. When you quit, I realized I might not ever see you again. All of a sudden I had nowhere to hide, no way to deny what I felt. I didn’t even have time to process anything since you swooped in so soon afterward, bleeding on my sofa, dying in front of me!”

Cat’s face reflected her regret. It was amazing to see so much emotion in her eyes. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of Kara, and that only made Kara fall a bit more in love with the amazing woman.

“Kara, I did everything I could to push you away. I treated you horribly. I demeaned you, belittled you, patronized you. And the worst part of it all was that I knew you didn’t deserve any of it.”

Cat’s gaze slid away, and Kara wondered how to respond. Everything Cat said was true. But Kara understood. Cat was not a woman who liked to question herself. She often talked about how journalists must abide by strict ethical decisions. No doubt Cat tried to live by that standard. And acting against such a moral code must have made her feel horrible, even if she were justifying her actions on some flimsy pretext.

“And as for your lapse in judgment, Kara, no one knows, and I once told you that you’d always have a job. Although I still believe you are better off saving people than wasting your time at CatCo,” she said as she waved her free hand around lazily.

“You mean I can still work for you?” Kara asked, surprise coloring her tone.

“As a junior editor,” Cat said.

Kara tried to push away her disappointment, focusing on her relief that she’d still be near Cat.

“Kara, it will be better this way, particularly if we are going to enter into any type of relationship. And I want that. I really do.”

“Me, too,” Kara agreed, smiling at Cat when she saw how her furrowed eyebrows smoothed out with her words.

“Good. That’s good,” Cat murmured, reaching over to squeeze Kara’s hand.

They sat together in companionable silence for several minutes, Kara taking the time to think about all that they’d discussed.

Cat said softly, “Would you like something to drink?”

“I don’t really drink liquor, but tea or coffee is fine.” She watched Cat head toward the kitchen, her hips swaying provocatively. For such a little woman, she filled the room.

_Such a vivacious, powerful person._

She knew just what to say to get what she wanted, just what to do to provoke a reaction. Kara supposed she should have realized that her feelings weren’t one-sided when she had noticed Cat’s unrehearsed responses to her during their arguments. Although Cat had attempted to control her temper, it had broken through, reflecting her passionate nature.

Cat returned several minutes later with two cups of tea, settling next to Kara on the couch so closely that their knees bumped. Kara sighed with contentment as the warm liquid flowed down her throat.

“Kara, you told me once that you wanted to work at CatCo because it made you feel the most human. At the time, I didn’t think much of the wording, but now I realize how truthful you were being.”

“Once I revealed my powers, it became really important for me to have a place where I didn’t have to be anyone other than Kara Danvers. I mean, as Supergirl, I’m expected to be the perfect role model. I’m not allowed to have insecurities or selfish desires or weaknesses or bad days. Any mistakes I make as Supergirl are exponentially worse than any I make as Kara, assistant to the Queen of all Media. Or rather, former assistant.”

“Queen of all Media, how droll,” Cat snarked, the soft look in her eyes negating any perceived irritation. “I can understand your reasoning. And as unfair as it might be, you’re right. People do expect more from you in your role as Supergirl. After all, you have incredible power, and that scares people. The only way for them to feel safe is by holding you to a higher standard and having you fulfill those expectations.”

“I know, and I want to,” Kara said, fighting the urge to make excuses for herself, to allow herself some leeway. She sipped her tea, taking a few moments to corral her thoughts. “But sometimes, in my day-to-day life, I don’t know how to navigate everything. Sometimes I don’t want to edit my words or hold back my feelings. Sometimes I just want to be me and not have to worry about the ramifications any more than any other twenty-something.”

“Thanks for the age reminder,” Cat groaned. She placed her cup on the side table and exhaled loudly as she clasped her hands together on her lap. “We have several challenges ahead of us.”

“Cat, I’ve heard the arguments about age becoming a barrier with people, but you do realize I’m not really a Millennial, right? I wasn’t even born here, and I was a teenager when I came to Earth. Those generational attitudes don’t apply to me.”

“Hmmm. The jury’s out on that one. Time will tell. I am more concerned with whether we have similar interests and goals. You know my situation. I had put my career first, and my personal life suffered. I’m just starting to form a relationship with Adam, and it’s a constant battle to find enough time to be with Carter. I’m divorced. I have a horrible relationship with my mother. Truthfully, I don’t really understand what you see in me, Kara. My track record with long-lasting, loving relationships is abysmal. It took me a long time to own my mistakes, but I am working hard to be better at this. Being better with making sure those I love know it.”

Kara was astounded that Cat was revealing so much. Although she was aware of everything Cat said, she had not expected for her to be so honest. It reassured her. “And I had to hide who I am with anyone I dated.” She reached up to gently tuck Cat’s hair behind her ear, allowing her hand to cup her cheek. “I’ve had to be so cautious, and I never trusted anyone enough to reveal my powers.”

“Nor did you with me. At least, not to enter a relationship with me. You did it in a pique of anger.”

“Right. Not my best moment. But on some level I knew I could trust you with my identity. And I harbored hope that at some point in the future we would reconcile.”

“Does that mean you’ll tell me more about you?” Cat asked. “Off the record, unless you give me permission to publish something. I want to know you, Kara.”

“Yes. I know we need to talk about what caused the breakdown between us. About my past. About those I fought. Not today, though. It’s a long, painful story. Today, I’d really love to kiss you and hold you and trust that we are both going to try.” Kara gazed into eyes she knew so well. She saw hope and affection and desire darkening Cat's eyes, and she decided they’d talked enough for one day.

After turning to place her teacup on the side table, Kara raised Cat’s hand to her lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. She could feel Cat’s pulse quicken, and she felt as powerful as when she soared through the sky. Cat tilted her head, delivering an intense look before slowly rising from the sofa. She pulled on their clasped hands, guiding Kara through the house and into Cat’s bedroom.

The room was warm and lush. A maroon and gold comforter covered eggshell-colored sheets on a huge four-poster bed. The area rug was deep and decadent, its swirling colors complementing the décor perfectly. Light walls were painted with shadows created by lit candles, their vanilla scent soothing. A light breeze came through the balcony’s screen doors, allowing the sounds of the ocean’s waves to create a natural soundtrack.   

Cat closed and locked the door, and only then did she turn toward Kara and smile softly. “I’m going to make love to you, Kara, before falling asleep in your arms. And when I wake up tomorrow, I’ll know this wasn’t merely a dream because you’ll be right next to me.” She leaned closer. “Which means that if you have to leave to save the day, you’d better make sure you wake me first.”

“Right. I will,” Kara agreed quickly.

“Good,” Cat practically purred. “That’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I end it here?! Don't be upset. I am adding a chapter to make sure our ladies have plenty of time to love each other...I hope you don't mind. I'll get it posted in about a week.
> 
> ~Jazzy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few parts of chapter 6 to make way for this chapter, so you might want to take a peek at it.

The smell of the ocean stimulated Cat’s senses, and she breathed in deeply while turning Kara toward her next to the bed. “Kara,” she whispered as she leaned in and delivered a careful kiss to her cheek, skimming the curve of her jaw and moving up to her ear. “Have you ever been with a woman before?” She nipped Kara’s ear, smirking when she heard Kara’s quick inhalation.

“N-no,” Kara said. “I’ve never been with anyone.”

Cat’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She pulled back slightly to stare into a timid gaze. “Never?”

“No. I’m sorry—”

“Why in the world are you sorry?” Cat interrupted, lifting one hand to move hair behind Kara’s ear gently. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” Cat focused on Kara, taking pains to control her facial expression. She wanted Kara to believe her, to understand that she was not upset. Quite the contrary. She felt possessiveness thrum through her, the knowledge that she would be the first (and if she had anything to say about it, the only) person to explore this beautiful body, the first to hear Kara’s moans, the first to watch her unravel under her ministrations.

“I really want to be with you. I just, I’m not sure what to do,” Kara said. “And I know I have no experience, but I never trusted anyone enough. I wasn’t sure if I could control myself, and I didn’t want to be that vulnerable and—”

“Shh, my sweet, super girl. You have no reason to be nervous,” Cat said, tenderness washing through her, not even minding that Kara was babbling. She was nervous (and adorable), and Cat felt the need to reassure her. “We have plenty of time.” Cat kissed behind Kara’s ear, smiling as she felt her tremble. Taking that as a positive sign, Cat delivered small kisses down the column of Kara’s throat, stalling on her collarbone to nibble. She hummed, mouthing the protruding bone and tonguing the indentation before moving to the other collarbone to repeat her actions.

The dress Kara wore, a sleeveless pink sheath that ended above her knees, showed off her toned arms and long legs. The color emphasized Kara’s clear blue eyes (not gray, not stormy), and kissable lips. Cat continued to explore Kara’s neck, taking pleasure with each gasp and whimper. She hadn’t anticipated that Kara was unsullied, but it made sense. Cat made sure not to dwell on their age difference again, not willing to question her decision to love this beautiful woman any longer. She’d made too many mistakes already. She refused to allow her insecurities to get the better of her any longer.

The thunder of the waves pounding onto the shore echoed Cat’s heartbeats as she ran her hands down Kara’s sides and up her arms. Those arms were deceptively strong, and Cat wanted to be surrounded by them. Walking around Kara while skimming defined shoulders with her fingers, Cat paused to move Kara’s mane of blonde hair to the side and kiss the nape of her neck. “Do you have any idea how desirable you are?” Cat asked, stepping forward to lean her front against Kara’s back and embracing her while delivering a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, sucking on her earlobe, relishing how she trembled in her arms.

Splaying her hands over Kara’s abdomen, Cat gasped as she felt muscles contracting. She needed to see that. Up close. With slow strokes, Cat moved her hands from belly to hips over and over while sucking on Kara’s earlobe, entering her ear with her tongue while circling Kara’s bellybutton with a finger. She could feel Kara’s body heating up as her own body cried out to be touched. She could wait, though. It was important to her that Kara feel good. So good that she would never look back on this night with regret. So good that she’d want to do this again. (And again. And again.)

Breathing deeply, Cat felt her fingers tingle as she moved them up Kara’s body, barely touching the sides of her breasts, enjoying the obvious effect she was having. She moved Kara’s hair to the other shoulder so she could nibble on her other ear. Resting her hands on the dress zipper, she asked, “May I?”

“Yes,” Kara said breathlessly, and Cat grinned.

As Cat moved the zipper down Kara’s back, she delivered kisses, moving down her spine until her lips rested on the small of Kara’s back, hands resting on Kara’s hips. She licked the area, tightening her grasp as she felt Kara’s body sway. “No falling, Supergirl,” Cat chided. She glided her lips up the spine, hands following until she was standing straight once more. She felt Kara lean against her, her form trembling. “Okay?” she checked in.

“Okay,” Kara said.

Cat pushed the fabric off Kara’s arms and watched as she stepped out of her sandals and the dress. Before Cat could do anything else but gasp at the beauty revealed before her, Kara turned in her arms and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. Cat lost herself in the wet warmth invading her senses, waves of desire pervading her senses. She moaned in the back of her throat as she opened her mouth and invited in an eager tongue.

Fingers tangled in Kara’s hair, pulling her closer, while Cat tilted her head, taking control of the kiss. With each thrust of her tongue into Kara’s mouth, Cat moved her body sinuously against enticing curves. She loved the friction of their tongues as they rubbed together, loved Kara’s whimpers and the way her body shook and those arms that were holding her so close and Kara’s body moving against her. Hands unzipped Cat’s dress and pulled it off as they continued to kiss. Cat kicked off her heels, pulling Kara back to her and hissing at the feel of their skin sliding together. She removed Kara’s bra and pushed her on the bed, following on her hands and knees, crawling over Kara’s prostrate body like a tigress on the prowl. And she was. She’d found her prey, and she intended to feast on Kara’s delectable body.

“You are exquisite,” Cat murmured. She raked her eyes over Kara’s body, hungrily memorizing every part of Kara’s body she could see. “Those horrendous clothes you wear hide how beautiful you are.”

“They’re not that bad,” Kara objected.

Smirking, Cat harrumphed for effect. She agreed that Kara’s clothes weren’t that bad, but she liked to tease her. At the very least, they kept people from ogling Kara, and that was a very good reason for Kara to keep wearing them.

“Well, my point remains that they don’t do you justice.” Cat kissed Kara’s sternum before sucking lightly on her neck.

“Oh, Cat,” Kara sighed, shifting restlessly beneath her.

“Have you ever thought of me? Here? Like this? Touching you?” Cat asked, flicking out her tongue to taste the salt on Kara’s skin. Kara’s moans urged her to lower her head more, to take an erect nipple in her mouth and suck. Hands held her close as she lashed the hard nub with her tongue and sucked more forcefully. “Have you?” she asked around the nipple.

“Yesss,” Kara keened, her legs falling apart, allowing Cat to lower herself between them.

“Tell me, Kara,” Cat urged. “Tell me what you’ve thought about.” Arousal shot through her, the idea that Kara fantasized about her titillating her. She switched to the other breast, sucking on it forcefully. Not hearing anything, she looked up. Kara’s eyes were squeezed tight, head tilted back, cheeks flushed. _I did that_ , Cat thought proudly. Chewing the nub in her mouth carefully, she felt Kara’s hips angle upward, felt dampness against her stomach, felt the shudders she caused. “Shall I tell you, Kara?” Cat asked. “Shall I tell you how I think of you when I touch myself?”

The tempo of Kara’s hips became more pronounced, along with her breathing. Cat shifted so that she could press her knee between Kara’s legs, loving the noises Kara made as their bodies rolled together. Releasing the swollen nipple after sucking forcefully on it, Cat arched up to capture Kara’s lips. She tugged at Kara’s nipples with her fingers and swallowed Kara’s moans as she came with a jerk of the hips and a startled cry.

Humming, Cat breathed through her nose and tried to calm herself down. She was on edge, but she wanted to focus on Kara.

“Beautiful. So beautiful,” Cat whispered, moving down her body. She spent time mapping out Kara’s ribs, first with her fingers and then with her tongue. “I never allowed myself to think of you this way. Not until recently. But I couldn’t fight it. And late at night, exhausted and missing you, I allowed my imagination to wander. I felt guilty every time. Every time I imagined your hands touching me. Your fingers stroking me. Your body loving me.” Cat whispered each confession, her body vibrating with need. She pulled Kara’s panties down her long legs slowly, salivating when she smelled Kara’s arousal, saw the proof of it on glistening curls.

“Cat,” Kara moaned, her hips rolling, begging for Cat’s touch. “I need you.”

“Shh, sweet girl. I have you.” Cat bent down and tasted Kara fully, dragging her tongue from Kara’s opening to her swollen clit, twirling her tongue around it and running her hands over flexing thighs. “You taste delicious. If I’d had any idea. I never could have imagined.” She looked up, capturing Kara’s wide-eyed, hazy stare. She licked her again. And again. And again. Her fingers opening Kara more so she could dip her tongue inside.

“Cat! Oh, Rao. Oh,” Kara cried out, her body glistening, her hips taking on a rhythm as Cat feasted on her.

Moving her hands to cup Kara’s perfect backside, Cat pulled her closer and thrust her tongue inside Kara several more times. She could feel Kara’s body tightening, and Cat growled. She knew the girl would ruin her for anyone else. Knew that her fantasies would pale to the reality of having her in her arms, in her bed. With one more long lick, she felt Kara climax again, her body undulating sensually. Cat kept licking, focusing on Kara’s clit as she allowed a finger to play at Kara’s opening.

“Kara?” she asked, not wanting to do more unless Kara was certain.

“Please, Cat. Make me yours.” Kara’s eyes were practically black, her irises thin blue bands.

Moving her body over Kara’s leg, Cat rode it shamelessly. Kara’s clit was throbbing under her tongue, the proof of her hero's arousal sliding down toned thighs and on to the bed. Nipping the clit, Cat slid one finger inside, not moving it until Kara’s body pushed up. It felt incredible.

Moaning at the sensation of her finger being pulled in, Cat thrust several times before adding a finger. She felt Kara’s body pick up speed, undulating against her and meeting each push of Cat’s fingers. Cat lashed at the clit between her lips with her tongue, rubbing hard on the rough spot inside Kara that caused her to cry out, her voice high and desperate. Cat moved against Kara’s leg, knowing she was so close.

“You must know I can never let you go now,” Cat declared, capturing bright eyes. “Now that I’ve touched you, tasted you, you can’t leave me.”

“Cat,” Kara called, her body moving even faster. “Cat,” she repeated, whimpering and moaning and mewling and groaning. “This feels incredible. You’re incredible.”

“Mmm, my sweet Kara. Let go. I’ve got you, darling.” Cat thrust forcefully, hitting Kara’s g-spot each time and chewing on her thrumming bundle of nerves. She felt Kara convulse as a low, long keening filled the air.

Feeling Kara’s body climax, Cat’s orgasm took control. She rode it out while keeping her fingers moving inside Kara, resting her face against her thigh. She could hear her heart beating loudly, and she panted while grasping Kara’s hand. Cat closed her eyes, resting, and slowed down her fingers’ movements once Kara stopped chasing the aftershocks, her body satiated and depleted.

Strong fingers stroked through Cat’s hair hypnotically. The ocean breeze caressed Cat’s skin, cooling her. She lay with her eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep. She felt at peace for the first time in years. (Too many years to count.) And although she knew they had more to talk about, more to work out, more confessions and truths and compromises and promises to voice, Cat could do nothing at that moment but float in the blissful truth that they were together.

“Come here,” a soft voice pleaded. Strong hands lifted her up, moving her so that she lay on her back. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling Kara’s soft fingers unclasp her bra and slide her panties off so that they were both nude. Seeing Kara’s tousled hair, flushed features, and powerful body hovering over her, Cat could do nothing but pull her down, sighing as she felt Kara’s comforting weight push her into the bed.

“Can I touch you, Cat?” Kara asked, her eyes reflecting new-found knowledge and a desire to explore it.

“Mmm. I thought you’d never ask,” Cat said, skating her hands down Kara’s muscular back. And although she contemplated saying more, a sarcastic comment (Chop, chop) or an urgent demand (kiss me again), she said, “Make me yours,” and smiled as Kara carried out her plea with a thoroughness that surpassed even Cat’s highest expectations.    

The next morning, a breeze caressed her back, creating a path of goose bumps. Before Cat could grouse about the chilly air, though, warm fingers chased them away, and Cat hummed her approval. _It wasn’t a dream_ , she thought happily, accepting a soft kiss to begin her day.

As if reading her mind, something Kara was very good at doing at the office and, as she found out last night, in her bed, Kara said softly, “I’m here.”

Cat hummed her approval before pulling Kara’s arms around her and drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please feel free to let me know.


End file.
